Big Apple's New Heroine?
by CartoonLover1234
Summary: "I'm tired of people thinking I'm fragile!" I screamed at the Shredder and his mutant henchmen. "Now it's your turn to bow to me!" I screamed once more as a bright white light comes from my body. I watched the purple sparks come from my weapons and float above my head. I closed my eyes and chuckled. "Time to say Bye-Bye"-Who's the girl? What's going on? Come and find out! Courtello


Chains.

That's all I've ever heard here.

I can't sleep anymore, I can't even shut my eyes.

For the past three months, all I have been able to do is stay on my knees and wait for the right time to escape, which in those three months, I figured out that my life will forever be filled with pain and misery. I'm Subject 99, or Courtney. I've been stuck here for about my entire life. Ever since the Kraang took my mom away and killed her in front of me, I've done all I could to try and run away from these guys. My mom's name is..well I never knew my mom's name, but I knew I had a last name, and a sister with the same last name. I'm Courtney O'Neil. It hurt too say it all, but i knew it was my name.

But being that I've been in chains for so long and that I've developed a lot in the past 5 years when I turned 10, they thought it would be funny too rape me and make me give oral sex. I wasn't affected by it, but all I did was cry, knowing this would be the rest of my life's days. I never got pregnant, only because of birth control. I'm just the injected sex toy. But for the past few days, after being injected with something purple, I've become 100% smarter, I don't know what it was, but it was helping me think of ways too get out of here. It was now lunch time.

"Here ya go kid, don't eat it too fast, it will be about another day until you eat." The man spat. As he put the food under the flap, I smiled and extended my neck so that I bit his hand, deeply. The guy screams in fear and pain and I force my teeth down further drinking the blood coming from his hand. I pulled his body inside after he faints. I lick my lips and use my foot to grab the keys from his belt. I unlock my hands and crawl through the flap, since I haven't eaten in about 7 months, I've gotten really skinny.

Want too know how I look? I'm so rude for not saying earlier! Since all the injections, I've grown into a wolf with wings and a spiky tail. I also have knowledge of all and can control anything and I mean anything! I am currently wearing a white dress with tiny black polka dots. I ran through the halls the patter patter of my feet getting louder with each step. Robots chased me and shot at me with their guns. They nearly shot all of my clothes off! Hiding from the robots in a corner around the corner, I change into a small animal and crawl into a hole. I come out the hole only too be in an alleyway behind the building.

I sigh in relief and change back into my old wolfy self. I smile and breathe in the fresh air. I haven't felt this good in forever! I floated and flew too the top of the building that wasn't the Kraang's building, what is this building called? I landed on top of it and looked up at all the white dots in the sky. I saw these before! But when? I stared at them in happiness. "Mikey look out!" A dorky like voice calls. I turn just in time too be face too face with a giant...thing... I got scared and ran on the air away from them. "Amazing!" I heard another voice call. I look back. "Come on guys! she looks like a runaway Kraang experiment! Let's go get her!" A third voice calls.

"Finally! first time with you guys I don't get kidnapped but I get too kick butt!" I stopped in front of the giant white ball. I turn around, was that the April who's voice I've always heard when those stupid Kraangs we're mocking me? I look at the female below me and squeal. I strike for her and glomp her in a hug. "A-April!" I stuttered, not really used too words yet. She looks at me. "W-Wait, Courtney?" she whispers. I sit like a dog and nod. "I-i, y-y-you's s-sista!" I said merrily. She laughs and I laugh with her. I then realize she should know where mommy was. "M-mommy..." I trailed off, tears threatening too run down my face.

She suddenly grips my shoulders. "WHERE IS SHE!?" She cries out too me, tears forming in her eyes as well. The tears run down my face, hitting my hands I look down in shame. "She..w-went bye-b-bye..." I hiccuped. "N-No..." April whispers. I look just as she stands. She suddenly gets very angry. "You did this didn't you!?" She yells. I couldn't say anything, I don't know how too respond too that,..she thought i killed mother? "You did didn't you?! WHY WON'T YOU SAY ANYTHING!?" She screams at me. "I n-no..not...m-many...words..." I stuttered in tears.

April growls at me and punches me in the nose. I get thrown back and I hold my nose, crying like a baby. "You liar! you killed her! YOU'RE A MURDERER!" She yells at my back. I sit up, still not facing her. Everything was quiet. "I-I no kill p-people...the-they just stick the-their things in my holes...I h-hate p-people, b-but I no h-hate my sista, y-you special to m-me..." I stutter, more and more tears running down my face. I look over too her. "M-me a sex toy..." I lay my face in the concrete. I lift my head and smash it back into the concrete. "I-I make you upset..I-I get p-punish..." I murmur slamming my head in the hard rocks, making my face bleed. I cried out in pain with each blow. The others come over too help me and April just stands over there. I close my eyes slowly, hearing April call out my name in pain and misery.

I lay in a pitch black room, just floating towards a light. I went to far, I always do stuff no one expects...I'm so over dramatic... I cry into my hands. I suddenly hear a voice from the darker side. "Courtney! Courtney...I'm so sorry, please come back! I just haven't heard from mom in such a long time that I guess I got out of hand...*sniff*I'm so sorry little sis..." I was already at the door of living, I opened it and went inside. I opened my eyes to see April crying into my body. "It..ok April..." I smile. She gasps and looks at my smiling face. "I'm so glad you're alive!" She yells with a giant smile. She sighs in relief and hugs me. I giggle in her embrace. "I miss-ed you sista..." I whispered. "Me too Courtney, me too" She whispers back rubbing my back. I smiled wider and snuggled my head in her stomach. She laughs and laugh with her. I knew this was gonna be life, not being chained for the rest of my life...

And I was gonna love and cherish it no matter what.

_**Hey! I'm not dead! so the people who are wanting their story for the HTF truth or dare thing, I'll have too restart that, but if you want me too continue it from where it is, just tell me that...**_

**_OK_**_** so i hope you liked this story and you aren't mad, or anything OK? Like the HTF, I'm gonna be making many chapters for each story, don't get you hopes up though, i might go back into 'I'm to lazy too do anything' mode...**_

_**Thanks for reading! R&R!~ **_


End file.
